triad_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Cabérico
Cabérico is a large island off the eastern coast of Prance. It is divided into four inhabited provinces managed by a family of Alicorns, and three wild ones. Cabérico's landscape is the most colourful in the world. Featuring hot, bright summers and a beautiful autumn, Cabérico would be considered a beautiful place even if much of its landmass wasn't covered in vast expanses of crystal fields. Regions Cabérico is split into seven different provinces. Four of these are inhabited by the sapient people of Cabérico while the other three are classed as wild lands. 'Suo-Orella' The most populated province and the first to be inhabited in Cabérico. Suo-Orella is located on the north-western shoreline of the island and is believed to have been settled by the remains of a Prench revolutionary contingent that made landfall on the island's eastern shore sometime between 250AN-258AN. The name Suo-Orella slowly changed over time from "Seguro Orilla" meaning "Safe Shore" in Old Cabérican. 'Centro' The smallest and most populated of Cabérico's wild provinces, located in the center of Cabérico. It is a region coated in magical crystals and functions as Cabérico's primary source of raw crystals. The province is very rich in magic, and various examples of crystalline plants can be found growing alongside their natural counterparts. 'Envergadura' One of the wild provinces that borders Cabérican civilization. Envergadura is a land where the softness and noises of nature slowly fade away into sharp crystal fields and dead air. The crystals that grow here are colourful, but rarely magical, making them useful only as decoration and building materials. The landscape is notoriously difficult to traverse on hoof or paw, with the surface rendered solid and littered with tiny, sharp edges that can easily cut through soft pony coats and even certain weak metals. Upturned ground is common here, with growing crystals breaking the rock and soil apart to create all manner of caves and large, overhanging structures. A number of crystal mines exist here. Despite its non-magical nature, Envergadura is where the Crystal Mountain can be found if one feels foolish enough to attempt entry via the surface. 'Incognito' Incognito is the largest of the wild provinces and is the least known. It is the most magical part of Cabérico by far, to the point were even the waters at its shores and the clouds passing far above it begin to crystallize into slow moving slurries of crystal shards. Few expeditions have returned from the depths of incognito and so far only the edges of the region have been properly mapped. Notable Places Crystal Mountain The home of Crystal Unicorns takes the form of a mountain made of pure crystal. The land surrounding it is made up of countless layers of giant crystals that emit an energy that scrambles the magical networks of anything made of flesh and bone. Only the express permission of the Crystal Unicorns themselves can grant one access to the mountain. In 504AN the Crystal Mountain was severely damaged by The Deep, before which its peak was visible from the edge of the inhabited provinces. History Category:Locations